The field of the present invention is antilock brake devices for vehicles such as motorcycles and automobiles.
Conventional antilock brake devices have been developed for vehicles which in some manner release or reduce the braking force on a wheel until rolling of the wheel is again achieved. One such conventional antilock brake system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 120,440/1981 which includes a sensor designed to recognize the onset of a wheel locking condition during braking. The sensor in turn enables and disables a hydraulic controller which reduces the hydraulic pressure to the wheel brake. The sensor is operatively coupled to a wheel by means of a transmission arranged externally to the wheel to drive a flywheel. Because of this external orientation of the sensor, transmission and related components, the system disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Publication is subject to adverse effects by external conditions encountering the mechanism. Additionally, the size of the overall braking system including the antilock brake device would be excessively large, particularly for employment on motorcycles or the like which require compact, durable and lightweight elements and systems.